


The Knowledge

by marysutherland



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysutherland/pseuds/marysutherland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by ACD!Mycroft's most implausible appearance: driving a brougham in 'The Final Problem'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Knowledge

If Sherlock had ever learnt to drive, the skill had long since been deleted from his brain. John had recently lost his licence over speeding offences Lestrade knew he hadn't in fact committed. And they couldn't be sure how far Moriarty had infiltrated the taxi network.

"Mycroft will take us to Heathrow," said Sherlock.

"Moriarty'll spot that one," Lestrade had retorted. But when they'd walked to Gloucester Place, it was a black cab that drew up. With Mycroft driving.

"His other car's a Bentley," Sherlock sneered.

"This is much more efficient to drive in London," Mycroft replied. "But please ensure you fasten your seatbelts."

John stared out of the window, preoccupied. Lestrade was soon wondering if Mycroft had taken his driving test in Mexico City, New York, or somewhere else where they didn't drive on the left. Sherlock immediately started criticising the choice of route.

"Worse than satnav," Mycroft remarked. "Greg, if Sherlock won't be quiet, can you please handcuff and gag him?" John's reflection in the window had a vaguely disturbing smile on it now.

***

"I hope they'll be OK," Lestrade said, as he and Mycroft sat in the car park.

"Switzerland's very safe," Mycroft replied, and then smiled sideways at him. "Meanwhile, the other advantage of a taxi over a Bentley is that it's much roomier at the back."


End file.
